


Unanswered

by rennegades (priest)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, New Game Plus basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 09:22:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4999381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/priest/pseuds/rennegades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Repeat, repeat, repeat. The anchor will never let go. Maker please, not again.</p>
<p>[Stop starting new games]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unanswered

The words and feelings change, but the situation never does. It doesn't matter what he does, who he saves or sacrifices. It doesn't matter shape or form or abilities.

Always, always, _always_ he finds himself standing before Fen'harel.

Always, always, _always_ the anchor is taken and so too is his arm.

Always, always, _always_ the Fade screamed in his ( _her?_ ) ears

It's a ripping, yanking, tearing sensation that fills their body, the sickly green of the Breach filling their mind and all forms of perception shatter. He-she- _they_ can feel the tug of bone as cheeks and jaw reform into unfamiliar shapes. They will not recognize themselves when they can do more than simply feel.

The memory of the anchor burns until their arm spasms as it reforms. They want to scream and howl and sob-- not again, not again, _not again Maker please_ \-- but there's no time.

When their body settles into its new form (female. No horns. Ears are-- no time, _no time_ ), there is only time to run. Shadows and demons lurch towards her and she scrambles. Tripping and falling over unfamiliar limbs, but she has to move.

The one time she didn't...

She cannot stop to think about it. She reaches and reaches and clasps that glowing hand.

The memory of the anchor burns until it is no longer a memory. She falls from the breach and her knees impact hard on the paving stones of the Temple of Sacred Ashes.

Her prayers are not answered.

They never are.


End file.
